Devotion
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Hati ini menjerit ketika ucapan 'selamat' terlontar dari bibirmu. Meskipun otak bersugesti bahwa kau telah merelakannya, namun kenyataannya hatimu masih mencintainya. / OneSided!ToiAru/TeuffelAlba slight RosAl / WeddingFict / Shonen-ai / Don't like, Don't Read / ONESHOOT


**Disclaimer: **Selamanya Senyuu punya Haruhara Robinson. Dan Alba itu milik Ross #bukan

**Warning(s): **onesided!ToiAru, shonen-ai, NTR

**Word count: **1,245

**Summary: **Hati ini menjerit ketika ucapan 'selamat' terlontar dari bibirmu. Meskipun otak bersugesti bahwa kau merelakannya, namun kenyataannya hatimu masih mencintainya.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Devotion<strong>

Seorang pemuda berpakaian jas khusus _butler_ berdiri sendirian di sudut ruangan. Punggungnya bersandar pada dinding istana kerajaan yang megah. Tawa canda serta senda-gurau dari sahabat-sahabatnya dianggapnya angin lalu. Ia menunduk sehingga rambut hitam berantakannya menutupi wajahnya.

Seharusnya ia bahagia. Seharusnya ia ikut tertawa. Seharusnya ia turut terlarut dalam atmosfer keriangan dan kebahagiaan. Seharusnya ia senang karena orang yang ia sayangi berbahagia.

Namun ia tidak bisa…

Egois memang.

Ia melirik sosok yang mengacaukan pikirannya, matanya menelusuri sang _Red Fox_; mata beriris _hazel_ besar itu berbinar dengan kebahagiaan tak berujung. Rona di pipinya mempermanis penampilannya. Senyum di bibir mungilnya tak henti-hentinya terkembang ketika seseorang mengucapkan '_selamat_' kepadanya. Gaun satin putih yang membalut tubuhnya menyapu lantai istana dengan gemulai. Rambut cokelat yang biasa tanpa hiasan itu kini dibingkai oleh sebuah tiara perak dengan mawar putih di sisinya, tudung putih transparan itu tersingkap, tanda bahwa pemuda itu sudah resmi menjadi milik orang lain. Jemarinya yang terbalut sarung tangan satin putih tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan pemuda di sisinya.

Sosok itu, Alba Fruhling, sosok yang ia kagumi, sayangi, dan cintai, sudah di klaim orang lain.

Teuffel menghela napas berat. Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Hatinya terasa ngilu. Hatinya sakit melihat senyuman penuh kebahagiaan itu, padahal dulu ia selalu menginginkan Alba untuk tersenyum. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa harus Shion? Kenapa harus pemuda sadis bermata merah itu?

Shion meninggalkan pemuda itu untuk merantau bersama Crea dan hanya pulang sebulan sekali untuk menjadi tutor sihir pemuda bersurai eboni itu. Intinya ia hanya datang sekali dalam tiga puluh hari. Siapa yang menemani Alba dalam dua puluh sembilan hari lainnya? Dirinya! Seorang Teuffel Diabolos lah yang menemaninya dan membantunya belajar dengan penuh kesabaran dan kelembutan. Dialah yang selalu membawakan makanan lezat untuk pemuda itu. Dialah yang selalu menemani pemuda itu hingga jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan. Dialah yang akan memindahkan tubuh Alba dari meja belajar ke kasur ketika pemuda itu tertidur di tengah-tengah pelajaran.

Intinya dialah yang mengurus dan memberikan pemuda itu kasih sayang, tapi mengapa Alba lebih memilih Shion?! Memilih pemuda yang menghajarnya setiap pertemuan?! Pemuda yang tak henti-hentinya menghinanya?!

"Oi Teuffel! Sudah waktunya lempar karangan bunga! Mana karangan bunganya?" seruan seorang _chef maid_ mengembalikannya pada kenyataan. Pemuda yang tengah merenung itu melirik karangan bunga di tangan kirinya. Karangan bunga itu terlihat begitu indah; mawar putih, _belladonna lilies, muscari, _dan _serruria florida_ disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk buket bunga tercantik yang pernah Teuffel lihat. Tangkai-tangkai bunga itu disatukan dengan sebuah pita satin putih bersih, bahan yang sama seperti gaun yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

"Ya… bunganya ada padaku," Teuffel menjawab dengan setengah hati. _Head butler _itu melirik karangan bunga tersebut untuk terakhir kalinya. Ialah yang memilih bunga-bunga itu secara pribadi. Ia ingin yang terbaik bagi Alba di momen spesial ini. Ia rela melakukan apapun demi Alba, termasuk mengancurkan hatinya sendiri demi melihat pemuda itu bahagia.

Alba tidak tahu bahwa dibalik kelancaran dan kemegahan acaranya, terdapat jerih payah Teuffel.

Tidak, Alba tidak perlu tahu.

Ialah yang mengepalai dekorasi ruangan yang menjadi tempat pernikahan pemuda itu, ialah yang mengatur jalannya acara pernikahan itu, ialah yang menyusun segalanya. Dirinya yang terkenal tidak mau repot dan lebih memilih tidur, kini turun tangan mengurusi acara pernikahan antara Alba Fruhling dan Shion. Sang _chief maid –_Ares- sampai syok ketika melihat pemuda iblis itu berjalan kesana-kemari demi memastikan segalanya berlangsung dengan lancar.

Kakinya melangkah menjauhi bayang-bayang dinding istana yang menyelubunginya. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya menorehkan luka baru di hatinya. Jika hatinya dapat bersuara, benda itu pasti sudah menjerit karena tercabik-cabik.

Kakinya yang terbalut pantofel hitam mengkilap terhenti. Mata hitam berpusaran khas _demon_-nya menatap seorang pahlawan yang kini terbalut oleh gaun pengantin putih yang ada di hadapannya. Ia terlihat seperti malaikat…

"Teuffel-san!"

Suara itu… betapa ia merindukannya ketika suara itu memanggil namanya. Ketika Alba memanggil namanya, entah mengapa ia merasa dibutuhkan… ia merasa eksistensinya diperhatikan…

"Teuffel-san? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya tersentak. Akhirnya ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Teuffel tersenyum lembut, tatapannya teduh meskipun ada sorot kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang bersembunyi dibalik iris kelam itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Alba-san…" tangan berbalut _gloves_ itu terangkat, ia menyerahkan buket bunga yang ia pilih sendiri untuk pemuda yang memiliki tempat spesial di dalam lubuk hatinya. Lidahnya kaku. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan terdengar begitu terpaksa.

Alba memekik pelan ketika melihat karangan bunga itu, ia meraihnya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berseru tentang 'karangan bunga yang sangat indah', kemudian berterima kasih dan bergegas menuju altar tempatnya akan melempar buket bunga. Namun sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar pergi, sang _head butler _menarik lengannya sehingga menghentikan langkah pemuda bergaun satin itu. Iris _hazel_ bertemu dengan iris _onyx_.

"… selamat ya…"

Ia mencoba mengucapkannya setulus yang ia mampu. Meskipun bibir itu tersenyum, tapi hatinya berkata lain. Hatinya menjerit-jerit bahwa itu adalah kebohongan besar. Hatinya tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan Alba Fruhling meskipun otaknya bersugesti bahwa ia sudah merelakan pemuda itu berbahagia dengan sang mantan pahlawan Creashion.

Seulas senyum lembut menghiasi wajah manis itu. Ahh, betapa ia ingin memeluk dan mencium pemuda itu… ia ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu seperti ketika ia menenangkan Alba yang menangis karena merindukan Shion, ia ingin mengecup kening pemuda bersurai eboni itu ketika pemuda itu terlelap.

Ia menginginkan Alba.

"Terima kasih~!"

Suara itu dipenuhi kebahagiaan, mata cokelat madu itu memancarkan harapan. Alba Fruhling sangatlah bahagia, dan itu karena Shion. Bukan karena dirinya yang selalu berada di sisi pemuda itu, ironis.

Teuffel menatap punggung pemuda itu dengan nanar. Malaikatnya telah pergi. Malaikat itu telah menemukan kebahagiaannya dan sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

Kehebohan tamu undangan berebut buket bunga yang dilemparkan Alba tidak dipedulikannya. Ia menulikan telinganya, menolak masuknya suara-suara bising itu kecuali suara sang _Red Fox_. Matanya terus menatap sosok malaikatnya. Ia berharap malaikatnya akan menyadari perasaan tulusnya dan kembali ke pelukannya.

Namun harapan hanyalah harapan. Impian itu hancur berkeping-keping tanpa sisa ketika ia melihat Shion mencium bibir mungil Alba di atas altar, disaksikan oleh seluruh sahabat-sahabatnya. Kedua tangan pemuda beriris _ruby_ itu melingkar di pinggang Alba dengan posesif, sedangkan tangan Alba melingkar di leher Shion. Keduanya sangatlah cocok, layaknya potongan _puzzle_ yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Siulan dan pekikan dari teman-temannya menghantuinya. Dentang bel gereja seakan mengejeknya. Kilatan dari sepasang logam platina yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanan kedua pengantin itu seakan mencemoohnya.

Ia memang tidak kuat, ia juga pengecut. Ia tidak setangguh Shion. Sihir yang ia miliki pun nyaris tidak berguna. Ia hanyalah butiran debu jika dibandingkan dengan Shion. Intinya ia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan mantan _soldier _itu.

Namun satu hal yang pasti, rasa cintanya kepada Alba sama besarnya dengan rasa cinta yang dimiliki Shion. Hatinya akan terus berharap, hatinya akan terus mencintai pemuda beriris _hazel_ itu.

Karena sampai kapanpun Teuffel akan terus mencintai seorang Alba Fruhling…

**=FIN=**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hika tau seharusnya Hika ngerjain TLBKS atau ngerjain tugas—but this prompt is too hard to resist—awalnya anak-anak FB lagi heboh soal RosAl kawinan, trus tiba-tiba Hika denger lagu Peterpan Syndrome-nya Luz, dan BOOM! Jadilah fict ini~ kenapa Hika pilih Teuffel? Karena Teflon mukanya melas #nggakgitu, maksud Hika karena Hika ini Toiaru Shipper juga~ #dilemparintomatbusuk.**

**Btw ini basi banget konfliknya. Klasik banget #yaoming.**

**So, read and review minna? Or comment and critics?**


End file.
